Peace and Tranquillity
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Starts off with family banter, moves into lemons as Carlisle and Esme visit their rural cabin. I'm a novice withe lemons, so please reviewwww. Written in canon, post BD I guess. One-shot. Enjoy!


I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS. I am merely using them for my own amusement, and hopefully, yours too. All credit of characters and relationships go to the most wonderful Stephanie Meyer; the situation, cabin and banter, however, are mine. Lemons start halfway through.

"Bantz."

"What?"

"Bantz."

"What's 'bantz'?"

"BARE LOLS."

"Emmett. Seriously?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"Bantz."

"Great."

"Peng ting."

"I wonder sometimes why I bothered to turn you. You're such a waste of atoms."

"I-K-R?"

"Eye kay are?"

"Bantz."

"Should I ask again?" Carlisle sighed.

"I wouldn't," sighed Alice.

"Alice, you just shot the awkward turtle in the face."

"Emmett - shut up?"

"Alice – make me?"

"She'll win, you know," Jasper said lazily from the sofa he was lolling on.

Emmett grumbled.

"All I wanted was some quiet and tranquillity in life," Carlisle groaned. "And then you lot popped up."

"Old timer," Jasper muttered.

"I could still take you on," Carlisle chuckled.

"Yeah, and lose," Emmett sniggered.

"Oooh, Emmett," Alice mocked. "That was bitchy."

He winked back at her.

Carlisle's phone beeped. His picked it up, and saw a text from Esme.

"I've just finished hunting. Come pick me up? I feel like driving. Maybe we could swing by the cabin? I'm in the usual spot. Hope you had a good day – I love you."

Even in her texts, Esme was grammatically perfect. If she had one pet problem, it was grammar. It may have come from the way she was brought up; a private tutor, overbearing mother and the age of change in America – she was bound to pick up some form of compulsion.

Carlisle smiled, and stood up. Jasper was flaked across one of the sofas, watching Alice with a vacant expression. Stopping here and there to fluff up cushions, Alice was floating around the room and paused briefly to look at Carlisle.

"You won't be back 'til tomorrow?" Her eyebrow was raised.

Carlisle shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I do."

"Obviously, my dearest fortune teller," he sighed theatrically.

"You're going somewhere?" Emmett demanded.

"To pick up Esme, we might stop by the cabin. It's pretty in this weather." He idly ruffled the back of his head, making the blonde streaks of hair stick up.

"To have sex?" Emmett groaned.

"That's neither here nor there," Carlisle said mildly, walking to get his coat from the cupboard. "And it is your concern how?"

"It's not really. But me and Rose use that cabin too, you know." Emmett made a face.

"'Rosalie and I'," Carlisle corrected.

"Bad mental picture, Carlisle," Jasper shuddered.

"You're all awful." He flitted out the door before they could mock him anymore. He smiled, nevertheless. Emmett's booming laugh followed him into the garage.

It didn't take him long to drive the sixty or so miles to the family's regular hunting spot. Jumping out of the car, he caught Esme's scent almost instantly to him. It drew him as easily as a bee to a bud.

The sun was setting slowly, evening rays peeking through the weak clouds. Esme was sat on the floor, leaning against a fallen tree with her hair spread out around her head. She was running her hands slowly through the long grass with her eyes closed and legs stretched out in from of her. She could have been an angel who had fallen from the heavens.

She got up, and offered him her hand.

"Shall we go?"

The cabin itself stood in a small clearing in an old wood, made of trees cut down over one hundred years ago. It had taken Esme only a matter of months to restore it to its former glory, and housed eight rooms; a fully functioning kitchen, two bathrooms, a study stuffed to the seams with books, old and new, a large living room with a generous fireplace and four bedrooms, each facing out of a different side of the house. The younger Cullens rarely visited it, but Alice occasionally stayed there to paint the surroundings, or to clear her mind. The tranquillity calmed her better than Jasper's gift could. There was a time when Edward would visit the library of books it kept under its wooden roof, but since Bella came into his life, books had taken a back-seat.

Esme breathed in the fresh air as she climbed out of the car, and let her ears roam. She heard the quiet creak of the wooden walls and the gentle drip of water in the drain. She heard the quick, shallow breathing of a small mouse under the cover of the ferns and the thrum of cars on the freeway a mile away. She heard the quiet rustle of the leaves overhead, the crackle of a camper's fire, the beating of bird wings, and Carlisle's regular, forced breathing. She heard him take a step towards her, and another. She heard his clothes rustle as he walked. She heard his hair lift slightly in the wind. She heard Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle.

"Mesmerising, isn't it?" he breathed, taking his place beside her.

"Inescapably so." She reached out for his hand and grasped it.

"Shall we go in?" he invited.

They walked through the oak door and found themselves in the living room. Carlisle didn't pause, but led her through to the master bedroom. Without saying a word, he turned to face her and rested his hands on her small waist. He brought his lips down to hers in a tender kiss, moving perfectly with hers. It was gentle, calm, familiar.

It was home.

She slowly ran her fingers up his leg and towards the bottom of his jumper. Her hands grasped the hem and lifted it gently, scarcely letting her lips part from his as it came over his head. The tip of Carlisle's tongue peeked out of his mouth and stroked Esme's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her lips parted in soft sigh.

The buttons on her blouse were large and decorative, easy for Carlisle to tease open. He pulled back from the kiss briefly to admire his wife in her semi-naked glory.

"Beautiful," he breathed onto her shoulder, pulling her bra strap down with his teeth, planting small kisses over her shoulder and arm as he went. Esme's hands wove into his hair and pulled him up to another sweet kiss. His hands slid across her back and her clasp was flicked open in an instant, leaving the yellow garment to fall off her arm to the floor.

His head bent down to kiss her collarbone, gently press his tongue on her chest and trace with his smiling lips to her breast. He kissed the nipple, licked it slowly, tantalisingly, and teased it with his teeth.

Esme moaned his name softly. She grabbed his face between her hands more forcefully this time and pulled it up to her face again. Lips and tongues working together passionately, she ran her hands down his shirt and hurriedly popped them open, pushing them from his shoulders. Her stomach leapt when she felt the planes of his muscular chest beneath her fingers and she knew her heart would have been hammering in her chest if it still beat. Somehow, she felt, that with him, her deadened heart was alive once again.

Carlisle dragged down the zip of her skirt and pushed it to the floor. Esme's legs wound around his waist and he carried her, lips still locked, to the magnificent four poster bed waiting for them.

"I must have done something right in my life to deserve you for eternity," Esme whispered when they paused briefly, staring into each other's eyes.

Carlisle took in the sight of his wife. Her caramel hair was fanned out behind her in the middle of the bed, her white breasts heaving above her chest and her arms reaching up around his neck as she gazed up into his face.

"You deserve the world," he whispered earnestly. "But I can't give you the world, so I'll give you all I can."

His head came down on her chest again, his lips latching on one nipple while his hand caressed the other.

"Carlisle," Esme groaned. "I need you."

She sat up abruptly and moved to the edge of the bed. Carlisle stood between her open legs. She reached for his trousers and popped open the clasp in a second. His trousers fell to his ankles, followed by his underwear and he kicked them away. Esme reached down a hand to softly brush his hardened area. He closed his eyes in pleasure at her touch.

"Oh my-" he moaned as Esme moved both hands to the back of his hips.

He entered her in a heartbeat, pushing back and forth slowly at first, still standing between her legs. He bent his head to hers and their tongues began the familiar dance. As their thrusts became quicker, he roughly pushed her back onto the bed, the tension in them rising. Esme felt herself tighten around him and forced him back and forth faster.

She let out a whimper as he pushed her higher and higher, she could feel herself growing closer to the edge, with every movement she was nearer; his hand came between their chests and again tweaked her nipple, she was almost there-

Her world exploded, lights flashed in her eyes as she let out a long cry of her husband's name. He reached his peak a split second after her, and collapsed on top of her with a deep growl.

They lay motionless for a while, breathing in each other's scent and listening to the sounds of the world around them.

Carlisle felt fingers weave into his blonde hair, lips on his throat, and he smiled. _Yes,_ he thought to himself. _All I wanted was peace and tranquillity in life._


End file.
